


One Shot For My Jerk

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Community: spnspiration, Dialogue-Only, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a misunderstanding and drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot For My Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is a name of a shot and can be found drinknation.com.

“What are you doing here, Dean?”

“This is a bar. I guess that means I'm here for a drink.”

“Fine, have a drink then you need to leave. What'd you want?”

“I would ask for _Blue Balls_ , but you gave me those before you walked out on me earlier.”

“I picked up an extra shift. My boss called and you know we need the extra cash right now. It's not like I sat up and decided to push you off the bed for no reason.  
Besides we can use the extra cash while you heal up.”

“Bitch, I have a broken leg. I ain't dyeing. By the way that is exactly what you did.”

“No, you said I was freak and looked all offended.”

“You took me by surprise.”

 

“Finish your drink and leave. Please.”

“Nope, the puppy dog eyes won't work. I have a stack of cash and that means I get to order you around.”

“Dude, you've been ordering me around for as long I can remember.”

“Unlike all those other times, today you have to listen to me.”

“Fine, what'd you want?”

“ _A Classy Screw in the Mens Room_.”

“Ha, you wouldn't know classy if it bit you in the ass.”

“If it bit me in the ass would it be Classy?”

“Dean, here drink this and go back to the room.”

“Damn Sammy, what was that?”

 

“ _Exstatic Orgasm_ , it is in fact the last one you're getting from me for a long time.”

“Aw, why you got to be like that?”

“You know why. As long as you're going to sit here try this.”

“What was that?”

“It should've been named after you. Instead it is what you're full of, _Bullshit_.”

“You're not going to let this go are you?”

“I still don't get why you're this mad.”

“Here maybe this will refresh your memory.”

“What the hell is that?”

“You don't want it? I can always dump it.

“It's mine! I just wanted to know what I am going to swallow.”

“ _Time of The Month._ Exactly what you said must be wrong with me.”

“Would you come back down here if I promised to say I'm sorry?”

“Nope, we both know you are a dick, Sammy. Why I'm the only one that sees it is beyond me.”

“Wow, you were gone for a whole four minutes. Did you miss me?”

“Shots and crutches don't mix as well as I thought.”

“Aw and I thought you realized you missed me.”

“Nope, I need your giant ass to help me back to the room.”

“Say you're sorry. Also you have to mean it and know why you're sorry.”  
“I'm sorry that I made you feel bad.”

“I guess that covers all of it.”

“Wait, that's all you wanted?”

“Well yeah, I wanted you to know I had a reason for being upset. Here you can have this one on me.”

“Minty cough syrup?”

“Yeah, Jägermeister and Mint Schnapps. That makes an instant _Minty Asshole_ ”.

“You're not going to let this rimming thing go are you?”

“Nope, come on let's head back and I will show you why I know you'll love it.”

“You can bail already?”

“Yeah, Jimmy wanted me to cover the bar while he went to grab food.”

“Bitch, you could've said you were just covering his lunch.”

“You could've paid attention to what I said, Jerk.”

“Hey Dean, maybe tomorrow we can explore the fun world of figging.”

“What happened to my sweet virginal little brother?”

“He grew up and realized he liked his big brother's dick.”

“Come on Stud, get me back to the room and I promise you can have as much of my dick as you can handle?”


End file.
